


Relationship's Facade

by Yams_02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, No toxic Kurotsukki, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, will be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yams_02/pseuds/Yams_02
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been dating for a few months now, Kenma knows that Kuroo doesn't feel the same way, but he keeps the relationship going until he sees how Kuroo interacts with Tsukishima.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Relationship's Facade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3, so I can't promise I won't mess up. Also, this fic is still being continued

[Two months before story takes place]/backstory

Kuroo enters the park where Kenma had told him to meet him at. He looks around for the dyed blonde, he sees the familiar figure sitting on the swing set, kicking up the dirt below him. Kuroo places his phone in his sweatshirt pocket and walks over slowly. He stops directly in front of him and speaks up to get Kenma’s attention, who seems too lost in his thoughts to notice Kuroo approaching him. “Ehem, Kenma? Why did you want to meet all the way out here? You know that there is a park that’s closer to our houses, right?” Kuroo smiles nervously and takes a seat in the next swing over. 

Kenma had jumped a bit when he heard Kuroo speak up, he took a few seconds to respond, "Yeah.. I know.. but this is the one we used as kids.." His voice is quiet. 

"We used that other one sometimes too?" Kuroo says questionably. 

Kenma shakes his head a little, "I just have better memories at this one. Can we stop talking about the distance? I kind of have something to say.." He trails off towards the end. 

Kuroo looks at Kenma in surprise, "Okay, I'll be quiet, this is a rare moment, Kenma initiating something."

Kenma stops kicking the dirt and leans his head towards Kuroo, but refuses to make eye contact. "You have to promise me you won't laugh.. It's taking a lot of nerve to say this to you." He says, his cheeks are already heating up with a reddish color and he hasn't even said anything mildly humiliating. 

A hand is lightly placed on his shoulder, which makes Kenma flinch in surprise, he leans his cheek on the familiar hand for comfort, feeling the warmth of it against his cold face. "I promise I won't laugh at you, Kenma." Kuroo assures his best friend. 

Kenma takes a deep breath and nods slightly. "Okay.. but don't feel forced to answer.." He stays quiet for a few seconds, Kuroo doesn't break that silence and waits. "Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this, but.. I really like you.. and before you say anything stupid, I don't mean in the best friend kind of way. I want.. to be with you.. romantically." The setter doesn't hear anything after he finishes, so he decides to continue, "I know I won't make the perfect partner.. I have a hard time expressing my emotions, and I'm not good with keeping conversations, or initiating hang-outs.. but I want to try." He says it all in one breath and needs to take another. The two sit in a tense silence, only the wind blowing through trees, and passersby could be heard. 

Neither of them talk, and after what feels like hours Kenma stands up, making the swing shake behind him. "I'll give you time to think about it.” He quickly walks out of the park, his head hanging low with embarrassment, leaving a stunned Kuroo left on the swings. 

[with Kuroo]

He slides his hand into his black, messy, hair and sighs-- a little frustrated. “Damn..” He quietly says to himself. His mind replays everything that just went down, now feeling guilty that he let Kenma go without even a vague answer like “Let me think about this” or “Give me a few days to respond to you”. 

He’s probably beating himself up about it, regretting that he confessed. Kuroo buries his face in his hands and makes a loud noise of irritation. 

Do I even feel the same about Kenma? We’ve been friends for so long, I don’t even know if I like him like that, maybe because no situation came up where I had to think about what kind of feelings I have towards him.  
How long has he felt this way for me?  
How many times has he had to hang out with me and pretend like I’m just a friend?  
How long did it take him to build up the courage to confess? 

He leans back in the swing, scrunching his nose, getting lost in his overwhelming thoughts. He slaps his face to gain focus again, he shoots up from the swing and his feet begin to move, making him sprint after the dyed blonde. 

He makes a turn around a house and sees Kenma sitting on the edge of a small cement wall. Kuroo’s feet move faster and he nearly tackles the smaller boy to the floor, luckily they both move their feet to avoid that. “ACK-” Kenma yells in surprise to see a huge body practically throw him onto the floor-- not to mention at night when there aren’t many people out. He turns his face to look at the black haired boy and glares, “Jeez! If I’m sitting still you should take that as I’m not going anywhere! Idiot I could’ve gotten injured…” Even if he’s insulting Kuroo, Kenma can’t help but to go red. 

Kuroo laughs and sighs, “Well I didn’t want you to notice me and run away, I know you would if you had the chance!” He teases. 

Kenma scoffs, “Well obviously I would run away! It’s terrifying to see a huge man running at you! Whether I know you or not!” He yells. Kenma whips his head to face the other way, even if the street lamp is dim, he doesn’t need Kuroo seeing how red his cheeks are. 

“Well I wanted to get here as fast as possible.. I want to give you my answer. I’d feel bad if I left you without saying anything.” Kuroo says in his defense, which makes Kenma’s eyes go wide and glossy. 

He sighs, “You look almost too happy to be rejecting me, that’s kind of rude you know.” He tells the third year. Kenma pushes Kuroo off of him, but he holds on tighter. Kenma looks up at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wrong. I’m not rejecting you.” Kuroo grabs Kenma’s face so he stays making eye contact. “I want to accept your confession!” He says. Kenma’s face goes entirely red, like a strawberry as the words go through his ears. Kuroo pulls Kenma in to kiss him. Their lips collide and Kenma melts into it, feeling happier than buying a new game, or reaching a desired level. This moment beat all of it. They stay stuck together like that for a little bit longer before Kuroo pulls his lips away and stares at Kenma. Kenma looks back at him, flustered. 

The taller boy pulls the setter into a tight hug around the waist, and rests his head on his shoulders. Kenma hugs back and rests his head against Kuroo’s chest. “I like Kenma Kozume, I will be the best boyfriend, I’m so happy..” Kuroo mumbles into the red Nekoma hoodie. 

Kenma hears them, his joyous smile fades into one of guilt. Those words, words probably meant to comfort him and make him feel butterflies, but they don't; it's the opposite. They don’t sound like words of love, but Kuroo is trying to convince himself that what he says is the truth.

Kenma holds on tighter to his new boyfriend and buries his face deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but this is just the information you need to know before the story.


End file.
